


All's Fair

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake calls Avon down to an empty cargo bay to discuss Avon's insubordinate behaviour and Blake's leadership. They manage to find a workable, and enjoyable, solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was an RPG played by me and Blakefancier. She gave me carte blanche to adapt any of our games for posting here, but would prefer I not use the official co-author link because she would rather not have these old fandom fics covering up her present fandom.
> 
> Takes a bit of doing to get into fic form, so it's taking a while, but I hope to someday finish all the 'cherry-picked' games I think ficcable. 28 to go, but some of them are EPICS.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Avon looked around the cargo compartment, wondering why Blake had called him here. He also wondered why he had bothered to obey. And why, now that they were here, Blake was simply standing there, looking at him, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I do have better things to do with my time, Blake! What do you want?"

Blake paused for the space of a few heartbeats before speaking. "We need to discuss your behaviour."

"My behaviour? Who the hell do you think you are?" Avon strode up to Blake and stood inches away.

Blake smiled slowly. It wasn't a pleasant expression. "I thought I was your 'fearless leader'? Your words, not mine."

In response to Blake's smile Avon showed his teeth in a sneer. "No, I said you're _Jenna's_ Fearless Leader. She may happily let you lead her around by the nose, but don't think you've charmed me into mindless obedience."

"I don't need your obedience, Avon, I just need your loyalty."

"What you need, and what you get, are often very different things. That's life." Avon grinned nastily. Blake really thought he could talk Avon into vows of fealty? What a dreamer.

Blake brushed his hand against Avon's cheek. "Oh, I think I already have a lot when it comes to you. You just haven't admitted it out loud. Perhaps you haven't even admitted to yourself, but it's there."

Now Avon was really furious. He stepped back, and then he was angry with himself for retreating. "Was that how you won Jenna's loyalty? A little imaginary intimacy? It won't work with me, Blake."

"I think it will." Blake stepped forward, reducing the distance between them again. "I think you want intimacy with me."

Avon forced himself to stand his ground. "Touch me, and I'll kill you, Blake."

"Would you really? Just for a touch?" Blake laughed. "How very fierce you are."

His voice lowered, soft and dangerous, Avon said, "You've been making a lot of assumptions about me from the very beginning, Blake. Don't assume you can handle fire."

"But you're not fire, Avon." Blake took another step forward until they were nearly touching, and it was obvious how much broader a chest Blake had than Avon. "You're ice."

Avon lifted his chin in defiance. The fact that it minimized the few inches difference in their heights was purely serendipitous. "Either extreme can burn. Be very sure you're fireproof."

"You forget I'm an engineer. Fire tempers metal."

The arrogant surety in Blake's voice was just too much. Avon suddenly snapped. He threw a punch at Blake's midsection. As close as they were, he couldn't get up enough momentum for a full swing, but he gave it all he had.

Blake took the blow without flinching, but instead of returning it he lunged to grab Avon. Avon didn't bother to dodge. He snarled something impolite and grappled with Blake. It felt good to release the tension between them and judging from the grin on Blake's face, he was enjoying it as well.

Avon worked a foot behind Blake's ankle and used the leverage to shove hard, slamming Blake against a wall. Blake was breathing heavily, nearly panting, in fact. "Am I too much for you?"

"Oh no, you're just right." Blake pressed his groin against Avon.

The bastard was _aroused_. Come to think of it, so was he. Impulsively, Avon grabbed Blake by the hair and held him while he kissed him fiercely. Blake gave as good as he got, tongue lashing against Avon's.

Avon pulled back slightly. "Do you want to fuck?" This isn't making love, there's no 'finer emotion' involved, but there's no denying the occasional fantasy he's had about Blake. Granted, it had mostly been imagining Blake with Jenna, but quite possibly he'd been wrong about that. 

"I thought you'd never ask." Blake didn't seem at all put off by the crudity of Avon's offer. He tugged off his loose tunic and tossed it carelessly to the floor. He had a nice chest, not overly muscular, but smooth and sleek, and conveniently supplied with a sufficiency of love handles.

"You could have chosen a more comfortable venue," Avon said to divert attention from his momentary lapse of distraction. 

"Well, I didn't exactly plan this." Blake rolled his shoulders, an easy movement, like a lion loosening its muscles before beginning its hunt.

Avon laughed at the blatant display. It worked, though. He was less and less angry all the time. "Didn't you?"

Blake gave Avon a falsely innocent look. "Never!"

"So there isn't a mattress coincidentally lying about somewhere near?" Avon removed his own tunic more slowly than Blake had done and ran his hand over his chest. He wasn't as broad as Blake, but he actually had some hair, and he had reasonable muscle definition, so he didn't think he fared all that badly in the comparison. Blake's eyes followed the path his hand took and for once there was no hint of disapproval.

"Possibly Vila keeps a mattress here, so he can steal a kip without being caught." Blake's eyes were laughing now.

"And possibly you've stumbled over it while exploring?" Avon couldn't think of a graceful way of getting his skin-tight boots off while standing, and he hated looking like an idiot, so he removed his belt and tried to decide which of the reasonably seat level crates around the compartment were less filthy. He _liked_ these trousers and would rather not ruin them.

"Yes." Blake resumed undressing. _His_ boots were homely agricultural lumps, and came off easily. "Shall I help you with your boots?"

Avon leaned in an arrogant pose against the wall, to show that he would be accepting his due, not requesting aid. "If you'd be so kind."

Blake laughed. "That's a yes, then." He finished undressing, then knelt in front of Avon.

"I believe I quite like you like this." Avon balanced himself against Blake's shoulders as he lifted his foot to allow Blake to remove the left boot. "At my feet, where you belong."

"Oh, Avon. Only you would think this was giving away power."

"Not power. No, I don't imagine this changes anything."

Blake kissed Avon's hip and stroked along the line of the bone. "It could, if you wanted it to. With someone you trust, submission isn't surrender."

Avon shook his head. "Neither of us knows how to bend."

"And you don't want to learn?"

"No, it holds no appeal for me at all." Blake seemed disappointed by Avon's reply. "Does it appeal to you?" Avon looked at Blake curiously.

Blake smiled. "Yes."

Avon tilted his head and considered. "You can't intend to share leadership of _Liberator_. Do you seriously mean you'd like to play sub to my dom?"

Blake caressed Avon's calf and then nodded, leaving his head down, nape vulnerably exposed.

Avon thought about it a moment longer before he put his hand into Blake's hair. Blake didn't move an inch. "As I was saying, you look very good on your knees before me. So you may finish taking off my boots. But don't bother getting up once you've done."

"Yes, Avon." Blake took off the right boot, and then stopped, awaiting further orders.

"Now you may take off my trousers. And worship me, properly. You've been wanting to do that for a long time, haven't you?"

Blake moaned softly. "Oh, yes, Avon." His hands were trembling as he undid Avon's trousers and pulled them down, carefully easing them over Avon's erection. Avon wasn't wearing any underwear.

"That's my good boy."

He leaned in and began to worship Avon's cock; licking, sucking, and kissing it.

"You're a good cock-sucker, very good." Despite his efforts to maintain composure, Avon was breathing faster. "I may keep you. Would you like that?"

In answer Blake moaned again and took the head into his mouth.

Avon spread his legs slightly to brace himself. "I think I'll keep you even if you don't like it." He tugged on Blake's hair to pull him deeper. Blake opened his mouth wider and slid deeply onto Avon's cock. "Ahhh... fuck. You're good. Such a sweet bitch." Avon began thrusting in and out of Blake's mouth, but came to his senses after a few minutes. This wasn't enough. Blake on his knees was good; Blake on all fours would be even better.

"Ah! Enough. Stop." Avon pulled on Blake's hair, hard, since Blake seemed reluctant to stop. "Where's that bed? I want to fuck you."

Blake pulled off Avon with a wet, popping sound. "It's behind the cargo moving equipment." Blake pointed to a small loader.

"And the lube?" Avon tugged on Blake's hair, again. So, he had a mild hair-pulling fetish. Blake seemed to enjoy it, too. "I know you have some. Or do you want me to take you without it?"

Blake gasped softly. "In my trouser pocket."

"Get it. I want to watch you prepare yourself." Avon released Blake's hair finally and went around the equipment to find the mattress. It was clean, and at least twice the size of the shelf-beds in _Liberator's_ cabins. He wondered briefly where Vila had acquired it.

Blake crawled over to his trousers, without rising to his feet, and got the lube from his pocket. He opened it and poured some onto his fingers. He waited until Avon was looking at him before he began playing with his arsehole.

Avon smiled at Blake's instinctive obedience. "Come here, pet." He sat down on the mattress and patted the surface. "You want to be my pet, my good boy, don't you?"

"Oh, yes." Blake puppy-crawled over to the mattress and kissed Avon.

Avon was under no illusions that Blake's compliance would last past this scene, but it was sweet all the same. "Next time, I want you to wear a collar.

"Yes... sir. Will you pick it out for me, sir?" Blake's eyes were wide and eager.

"Oh, yes. I might even cut down one of my belts to make it." Avon caressed Blake's throat, placing both hands around as if judging for size. Blake lifted his chin to give Avon better access and made a happy noise. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, if his erect and quivering cock was any indication.

Avon bent his head and nipped at Blake's throat, hard enough to leave a red mark. "I might even make you a leash. Or two." Avon squeezed Blake's cock. "I could lead you around, make you heel at my command."

Blake moaned and thrust into Avon's hand. "Oh, yes, please."

"Get on your hands and knees." Avon pulled back from Blake, grabbing the lube from him.

Blake got into position, his cock jerking and dripping pre-come onto the mattress. "You're making a mess." Avon slapped Blake's arse. The slap made Blake even harder. He moaned and rocked back. Avon laughed and shoved a couple lubed fingers up Blake's arse. Blake grunted and began to fuck himself on Avon's fingers. 

"You're so hungry for it." Avon slapped Blake's arse with his other hand, and used more lube.

"Hungry for you, sir. Just you," Blake gasped. 

"Don't you dare come before I do!" Avon slapped Blake's arse again and wickedly twisted his fingers. Blake cried out and bit his bottom lip, obviously very close to losing control. "You need discipline." Avon pulled his fingers out and roughly shoved his cock in their place. Blake cried out and came, pushing back onto Avon greedily.

"Ah! I'll... have to... punish you for that!" Avon clutched at Blake's hips as he fucked him hard. Blake tightened around him and it was suddenly over, in a hot rush that melted Avon's muscles so he slumped on top of Blake, panting for breath. They fell to the mattress, both of them breathing heavily.

Avon snuggled against Blake's warm, sweaty back, and closed his eyes.

"All ri' ?" Blake mumbled.

"Mmm..." Avon sighed, patting aimlessly at Blake's shoulder. "What's our schedule... can we afford to sleep here?"

"For a while. At least until someone comes looking for us."

"That means no." Avon sighed again and pulled out to roll over onto his back and stare up at the metal bulkhead.

Blake shifted towards Avon and gave him a brief kiss that tasted of Avon. "We'll have more time later."

"And a better bed. This sort of thing plays hell with my back." Avon quirked a grin at Blake. "Now, what were you saying about my attitude?"

"Mmm. We'll talk about that later." Blake smiled.


End file.
